Life in the Lab - Part One
by Titanium Lucas
Summary: Have you ever played Clash of Clans? What happens inside the Laboratory? Learn the story of one such Alchemist, Dextrox, as he learns that the Alchemist life might even be harder than any other job...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I am currently in the process of rewriting Life in the Lab Part 1! Here is the first rewrite. Special shout out to Bouncyball2002 for helping me with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jeb grumbled as he walked back to his Builders Hut. A storm was flashing in the background as he walked to his house. Jeb had wanted to finish a project that he got from the Chief of the village. The Chief wanted Jeb to improve the southern walls. They were now made of sturdy iron instead of the weaker polished granite. It was almost done but Jeb still needed to finish a few meters of wall. As he entered the house he angrily threw his hammer onto a table in the far corner of his room. He then slammed the door shut. He then took off his leather jacket and dumped it on to the edge of his bed. It wasn't really a bed but more of a few blankets on a wooden slab but Jeb didn't acre. He crawled into is bed and continued grumbling.

"Stupid storm. Mumble, Mumble, Mumble. Cant let me finish those blasted iron walls. Mumble, Mumble, Mumble..." Jeb mumbled

=-=Meanwhile=-=

Chief Sarius was happily talking with his friends. They were enjoying a delicious dinner of roasted hog, chicken, exotic and rare fruits with the list continuing on! The whole 3 meter long table was totally covered in delicious foods. He had some guests to join in with him. They were the Chief's family, the head villager Alex, a few ambassadors from a nearby village and some of the richer villagers.

"_Supercell! Take these offerings and protect us from harm_ tonight!"A monk prayed.

All the people also clenched their hands and chanted a prayer to help protect them. It worked. A shimmering field surrounded the village. The Chief and his guests heard cheers coming from the villagers. This would mean that there would be no goblin raid tonight. They were absolute pests.

=-=Flashback=-=

_"They are here!" A villager yelled._

_"Activate the cannons!" Alex the head villager ordered._

_Chief Sarius stood in front of the Town Hall. The attackers were going for the loot!_

_"MORTAR!" Chief Sarius yelled, thrusting his arm towards the swarm of goblins._

_A large thump came from the Mortar's barrel. The large shell whished through the air like a arrow. Suddenly cried filled the air. The goblins were hit and they were retreating! The Cannons took out any stragglers. Chief Sarius made sure that the goblins were well away from the village before allowing the villagers to get out of the Town Hall. He picked a handful of villagers to take some of the bags of the goblins. He then used one of the powers he gained by becoming a chief to collect some spare Elixir from the gravestones of the dead goblins. He then magically transported the Elixir into his storages._

_"Chief there is a problem!" informed one of the villagers._

_"What is it?" asked Chief Sarius_

_"Would you like to hear the bad news or the really bad news first?" asked the villager with concern in his voice._

_"Give me the bad news first."_

_"You know that we had about 35,000 gold right?"_

_"Yeeees?"_

_"Now we have about 13,000,._

_"What!"_

_"The really bad new is-"_

_"Are you sure I want to hear it?" Chief Sarius interrupted_

_"I think so," the villager guessed._

_"What is it?"_

_"The Mortar shell that we launched,"_

_"What happened?"_

_"It hit the goblins, yes, but it also severely dented our most powerful cannon."_

_"But we can fix it right?"_

_"Yes but it will take a few days for it to be fixed..."_

_"Dang," Chief Sarius swore punching the Town Hall door in frustration, "Get Jeb on the job here. He's our best builder."_

_"On it!"_

_Chief Sarius sighed and looked at the spruce forest surrounding almost all of the village._

_'Those darn creatures. They are so dead.' Chief Sarius thought, 'Time to join the war...'_

=-=Current time=-=

Alex stood up and threw a hog tusk at a guest. He was drunk. Very drunk. He wobbled around and then lunged at Chief Sarius. Chief Sarius, who wasn't drunk, ducked, making Alex miss and smash into a wall. A loud crack resonated through the room and Alex fell limp on the floor. Chief Sarius dismissed the party.

"I think that it is time for all of us to go to bed,' Chief Sarius stated looking at Alex worriedly, "My servants can escort you to your rooms..."

Chief Sarius flung Alex over his shoulder and then dropped him off at the hospital wing of the Town Hall. Soon after Chief Sarius went back to his own room to catch up on some much needed sleep.

=-=Meanwhile=-=

"Oh yay the rain is gone!" Jeb cheered sarcastically

Jeb got his tools, put on his coat, rolled up his blueprints and left the Builders Hut. He soon arrived at the remaining expanse of wall he still needed to upgrade. Jeb went to the gold mines to check if they found any iron.

"Have you got any iron?" Jeb asked

"Yes we do gots iron!" yelled one of the miners back from the mine

"Could I have it?" Jeb tried to ask kindly.

"Go shove it up your hammer!" the miner said angrily. The attempt at kindness from Jeb was not working.

"I GOT A ASSIGNMENT FROM THE CHIEF! I HAVE TO BUILD WALLS TO PROECT YOUR SORRY HIDE YOU SON OF A SORRY EXCUSE OF A MUDDY HOG!" Jeb shouted with extreme rage.

"WELL SHOVE THE CHIEF UP YOUR HAMMAR AS WELL! ITS NICE AND COMFY IN THERE WITH YOUR BIG FAT FACE!"

"YOU JOKIN' ABOUT MY FACE!? YOU HAVE THE FACE OF A GOBLIN WHO HAS BEEN EATING YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A MOTHER!"

"HA THE JOKES ON YOU, YOU FAT HOG! YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A MOTHER!" the miner said at the top of his lungs.

What Jeb and the miner didn't notice was that basically the whole village was watching them.

"I BET YOU THAT YOUR MOTHER HAD THE FACE OF A GIANT!"

"YOUR DAD WAS A BLOB OF MINION SPIT!"

"AT LEAST MY DAD WAS DARK ELIXIR UNLIKE YOURS AS HE WAS A MUSHROOM!"

"HOG FACE"

"BARBARIAN POOP!"

"WALLBREAKER WITHOUT A BOMB!"

"BALLOON THAT IS SCARED OF HIEGHTS!"

Jeb and the miner continued throwing insults at each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chief Sarius boomed.

Jeb and the miner were finally aware that the whole village was looking at them and now also at Chief Sarius.

"MINER! YOU GO BACK INTO THE MINES RIGHT NOW! NO EXCUSES! JEB! YOU COME WITH ME!" Chief Sarius said really angrily. You could almost see the smke coming out of his nose and ears.

Jeb followed Chief Sarius with his head bowed in shame. Chief Sarius turned to him and took a few deep breaths.

"Jeb. I am canceling the wall upgrading project," Chief Sarius said calmly.

Jeb feared the worst. He was going to be banished from the village.

"I need you to build a Laboratory."

Jeb was confused. "WHAT?"

"I have noticed recent failures with our raids. We need stronger troops. I have heard the with a Laboratory and an Alchemist you can even tame Goblins." Chief Sarius stated.

Jebs eyes widened. "G-Goblins?"

"Yes Goblins."

"Aren't we against Goblins?"

"Yes but wouldn't it be ironic that we attack Goblins with their own kind? That would persuade them not to attack us."

"Where?"

"On the top of that hill there." Chief Sarius said pointing to a small shallow hill on the outer reaches of the walls.

"What's my payment?" Jeb asked

"Your budget is 10,000 liters of elixir. Use it wisely as we want as high quality of a lab as possible. All clear?"

"As clear as a gem!" Jeb replied

"Get going."

Jeb looked at the hill. 'Dang it. I hate building stuff on hills. Plus I hate being nice."

=-=A few weeks later=-=

*Scribble* *Scribble* *Scribble*

_Dear Wizard Academy,_

_We want a decent Alchemist. Our village name is Sariax. We will pay the needed price once the Alchemist comes._

_Best regards,_

_Chief Sarius_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the rewrite of this chapter. I know it is not possible to review so please PM me and tell me what you thought of the rewrite. I will continue Life in the Lab Part 2 when I am fully satisfied with Part 1.**

**Tune in next time,**

**T.B.K.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Chief Sarius contacted the Alchemist Academy, "I'm looking for a Alchemist to work in my laboratory. I will pay 250 liters of elixir."

A day later the academy replied, "An Alchemist is coming your way. We will send a group of giants your way as well to pick up the elixir."

"Okay" Sarius replied, "Good doing business with you." Finally he could get an Alchemist.

* * *

A few days later…

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ The gates of the Town Hall were locked. Chief Sarius woke up. Yawn. He walked to the door and there was a wizard. Though this wizard was wearing a white robe instead of a blue or purple one.

"And who might you be?" asked the Chief. Sarius knew the answer just as he finished his question.

"My name is Dextrox." replied the wizard, "I am the Alchemist you hired."

"Ohhhhh…" replied Sarius, "Where's the Giant convoy?" Inside he was jumping in joy.

'In the forest." replied Doxtrox, "Your defenses might have attacked them if they came out of the forest."

Chief Sarius walked into the Town Hall and disabled the Cannons and Mortar. He walked outside and told the archers not to shoot the Giant convoy.

"Jeb!" roared Chief Sarius. Sometimes Sarius hated Jeb for arguing against him all the time. But we don't live in a perfect world.

"What now?" grumbled Jeb, "I just finished making another barracks. Gimme a break will ya?" He sounded really annoyed.

"Nope" said Chief Sarius, "You need to fill up the container the Giants are holding with 50 liters of Elixir. I will give you 10 gold coins."

"Fine." replied Jeb as he muttered to himself while walking to the convoy.

"Sooooooo… Dextrox is it?" inquired Sarius.

"Yes." replied Dextrox, "Dextrox Reymit."

"Ok Dextrox," said Chief Sarius, "We have built a Laboratory for you. I know it's a bit rusty but I couldn't afford for non-rusted iron plates. When I can I will upgrade the Laboratory."

"Thanks." thanked Dextrox

The inside was also rusted. The work area was lucky organized but the tools weren't the best. Dextrox's living quarters had a desk, a small bed and a cabinet. There was a stove but it as well was rusty.

_This will take a bit of getting used to… thought Dextrox…A lot of getting used to._

* * *

**Please give me comments on my work. Even criticism. Though not HKghost as I was advised. (No offense HKghost)**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Experiment

**This is a longer chapter hopefully. A new Alchemist might come soon! Please answer the poll for his name! Enjoy!**

* * *

_One month after Chapter 2..._

Pshhhhhh….

Dextrox was frying some boiled potatoes. He had started the fire using his fire spell. He manipulated the fire by saying, _"Burnix Flamiz Grandiyx!" (The Wizard Book of Spells)_

The fire turned from red to blue. He cast another spell, _"Bikex patext til wquity orimoa donw!" _His energy went down a bit as he finished saying the spell.

The pan lifted itself out of his hands and started frying the potatoes for him. It floated over the fire to fry the potatoes equally. The energy is worth it Dextrox thought as he watched the frying pan fly over the flames. He walked over to his bed. A spring had jumped out of his mattress but he had fixed it a few days ago. He stared towards the ceiling. Some of the plaster had fallen off. I really need a better room he thought, I better buy something to make this room more cozy.

"Life is so boring here." He complained to himself, "There's nothing to do. I've been here for a month and nothing has happened yet."

Suddenly the Chief walked into the Lab. He was wearing his red and blue robe.

"Chief Sarius!" Dextrox exclaimed eagerly hoping to get a job.

"I have a job for you." The Chief said, "Our competition is getting fierce."

"Yes, I understand." replied Dextrox. Finnaly I can have that blasted job I was waiting literally weeks for!

"We want you to research a new troop for us." Chief Sarius said, "We need Goblins."

"But aren't those our enemies!?" exclaimed Dextrox in horror thinking of the devastation that Goblins are able to produce.

"Yes they are…" admitted Chief Sarius, "But I want you to find a way to train them!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Dextrox. How can I get a Goblin who has a brain the size of a peanut to follow a Cheif's orders!?

"I will pay you 500 liters of Elixir." said Chief Sarius hoping to persuade him. Chief Sarius desperately needed new troops to gain resources to upgrade his defenses.

Dextrox thought about it carefully. The Goblins would try to kill him if he wasn't careful. But the amount he was getting paid for was a good salary. It could help him get the 100,000 liters of Elixir that you needed to get so that you could go back to the Academy so you could learn to become a Lv. 3 Alchemist.

"What's the deadline?" Dextrox asked. He would need time for this sort of job.

"I can afford 2 weeks max." the Chief answered, "Any more than that and we might get raided too much that we cant upgrade anything anymore."

"Do you have any captive Goblins?" asked Dextrox. Dextrox would need these Goblins to test his experiments on.

"Yes." Said the Chief, "You may use them in your experiments. Just be careful."

"Let's get started!" exclaimed Dextrox. He was eager to be able to become a more powerful Alchemist so he could help Chiefs all around the world. Though inside he didn't want to leave Chief Sarius.

Dextrox went back inside thinking about how he would complete his experiments. He thought for a second. Then he went back to his fried potatoes. First eat then work after he thought as he gobbled up the potatoes. He grabbed some sauce and took a gob of it to dip his potatoes in. The sauce represented a mix of mustard, mayonnaise and ketchup. A few minutes later he went to the Town Hall for his budget/salary for his Goblin research.

"Here you go Alchemist." said a villager showing him a container of Elixir. The elixir tank was about the size of a couch. Dextrox used the spell, _"Lerivijx Poitrya Tnkiu" _to lift up the elixir tank and make it levitate. Only Alchemists knew of this ability.

After he collected the 500 liters of elixir Dextrox and he brought it back to his Lab he walked over to the Clan Castle. This is where the Goblins were stored. Dextrox looked at the clan castle. He realized that Chief Sarius had been kicked from his Clan 'Long Youth' (Made up Clan). The emblem looked like purple merlons on top of a castle wall.

Dextrox heard a raspy voice, "Gvt mv vvt vf hvrv!"*

Another voice said. "Vvr Kvng wvll kvll yvv vll!"

Dextrox walked into the Clan Castle. He saw about 13 Goblins all facing his way. They started throwing Goblin curses at Dextrox. "Grxymz lnd jbyt!" "Tyfc plk qllllllllllll!" "Mbty Wrmst Hstrw!"** Then the 2 Barbarian guards put gags in the Goblin's mouths.

"I need one goblin." Dextrox stated, "Put him in a cage and bring him to the Laboratory."

"OK" replied the guard happlily as he was finally allowed to do some sort of offensive move to the wretched Goblins.

The guards knocked one of the Goblins unconscious. This Goblin appeared to be one of the leaders as most of the Goblins recoiled in shock. They took him out of it's cage and broke the arm of another Goblin as it tried to escape. They transported the unconscious Goblin to the Laboratory where he was placed in a cage. The two barbarians walked away and leaved Dextrox to his business.

Dextrox got up and went to the Lv. 1 Spell Factory.

"Can I buy a minor Heal Spell?" asked Dextrox. He would need to heal himself if things got out of hand.

"Sure thing." said the Wizard, "Come back tomorrow. Then it should be done."

"Thanks" said Dextrox walking away. Tomorrow he would start his experiments and allow Chief Sarius to slowly rise to the top.

The sun started setting in the sky. The sky turned blood red as it set. Tomorrow will be another day thought Dextrox. Another day of surprises.

* * *

*** Replace the v with a vowel**

**** Goblin curses. I put no vowels as I believe it is too annoying for the Goblins to pronounce.**

**These larger chapters are not the easiest for me. Its not that big of a deal but it means I will not be able to write as much.**

**By the way, a minor Heal Spell is a 1 person Heal Spell that doesn't give any splash effects. This type of Heal Spell is also weaker than the major Heal Spell. (I might add a page to _The Wizard Book of Spells_ about spells)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Raid of Pros and Cons

The sun crept up in the sky. The dawn made the sky look orange. Dextrox woke up because of his mental alarm he had magically installed into him self back at the Alchemist Academy. He looked out of a window and saw the amazing sunrise. The villagers already running around clapping at trees, rocks, bushes, mushrooms and more. He stood up and walked over to the experiment room. The Goblin had woken up and had started gnawing at the iron bars of his prison. Dextrox put on his lab coat and got ready for his experiments. He brewed a potion made of elixir and gold dust. He also added a drop of Dark Elixir that he collected at his Alchemist Lv. 2 Graduation. He used the spell "_Fryo Makuy Ymbixth Fryth_" on a Bunsen Burner to boil his potion. Then Dextrox got a iron rod from the walls of the Laboratory to knock the Goblin unconscious once more. BANG! The Goblin was knocked unconscious.

Dextrox left the Laboratory. He strolled over to the Spell Factory. He stopped by a new construction site. Jeb the cranky builder as Chief Sarius called him complained to himself, "Why does the Chief have to annoy me everyday by making me remove wildlife, bushes, trees, rocks and make me build stuff!?" Jeb had been working non stop. Now he was having to build a wizard tower. The stone was being carved to make the wizard tower.

Dextrox finally arrived at the Spell Factory. He bought the Minor Healing Spell off the Wizard and went back towards the Laboratory. As he arrived he heard a shout, "RAID!" Dextrox quickly looked outside and saw 2 Giants slowly walking towards the walls of the village. Dextrox saw a Wall Breaker that was donated to the raider from the raider's clan run towards the wall! All the defenses were targeting the Giants not the Wall Breaker.

"Hit the Wall Breaker!" Dextrox shouted towards the Archer Towers. The Archer Towers just ignored Dextrox and still targeted the Giants. BOOOM! The walls had broken down. The Giants lumbered in and started denting the first cannons. They were flattened within a few seconds. The Giants walked over to a Archer Tower. The Archers fell off of the tower as it crashed down. Then suddenly a Mortar shell killed one of the Giants. Elixir flew everywhere. Dextrox spotted 20 Barbarians who were starting to attack! The bad part was. They were heading for him. Dextrox ducked as one of the less bright Barbarians threw his sword at him. It impaled the wall. Dextrox took it our an threw it back with better accuracy. The Barbarian was stabbed through the lungs. The sword came out the other end and then the Barbarian exploded into elixir. Dextrox ran into his lab and there he closed the gates. The Barbarians broke the rusted gate with ease. Dextrox became extremely worried. Then he threw a fire spell at the first Barbarian. The Barbarian sprinted away as he caught on fire. Then Dextrox started strangling the next Barbarian by using his frying pan. He threw tweezers into one of the Barbarian's nose. He defeated most of the Barbarians. As one was about to hit him he dodged and his instincts told him to say, "_Goblix Cmniu Cmndiouyt_" Then the Barbarian who was about to throw the death blow was strangled. The Goblin that Dextrox had kept in his Laboratory had helped him.

Dextrox saw the raid was over. Lots of Gold and Elixir was plundered but Dextrox saw the village still had enough to survive and pay for repairs. Dextrox also saw Jeb grumbling as he went to the damaged buildings to fix the damage to them. Dextrox walked over to the Town Hall to tell the Chief about his discovery.

"Chief Sarius," yelled one of the villagers, "Your Alchemist is here! He wants to talk with ya!"

"Chief Sarius." Dextrox said impatiently, "I have something for you!"

"What is it?" Chief Sarius said in a glum mood. His village had lost quite a few resources so it was a bit annoying for him.

"I have found out how to tame Goblins!" Dextrox exclaimed excitedly.

The Chiefs eyes opened out wide, "Really!?"

"Yes!" Replied Dextrox

"How?" inquired the Chief

"Tell the wizards in the barracks to recite a special spell in front of a untamed Goblin. If you can capture Goblins then they will work for you with this spell." told Dextrox.

"What is the spell?" asked Chief Sarius. He was not as unhappy about the raid anymore.

"I will write it on a paper and hand it to you tomorrow." Dextrox replied.

"Ok I will tell Jeb to upgrade the barracks so we can recruit Goblins." Chief Sarius exclaimed.

"Bye!" said Dextrox as he left to Laboratory.

"Bye" replied Chief Sarius. _Jeb will hate me for this_ Chief Sarius thought. Then he chuckled to him self. _He will really hate me._


	5. Chapter 5: Update

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" shouted Jeb in Chief Sarius's face, "I AM TRYING TO DO MY BEST BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Though you know you cant leave..." countered Chief Sarius coolly.

"Yeah I know, I can't refuse work either!" admitted Jeb, "But I can complain about the work!"

"That doesn't matter," Chief Sarius told Jeb, "You better make a barracks soon. The Wizard Tower can wait 3 more days."

"Fine..." grumbled Jeb. He walked back to his tiny Builders Hut to get some blueprint paper to design the new barracks.

* * *

Meanwhile Dextrox was putting the spell onto paper. This spell required miraculous concentration and focus to put onto a scroll. He has meditated for 3 hours straight to gain this much focus. He recited a spell, _Prupirius Spellius Toiup K'niuw_. Dextrox put his hands on the paper and the spell for taming Goblins was then etched beautifully onto the paper. It was a dark blue ink that was magically put on paper. Dextrox stood up to bring the spell to the Chief. A few minutes later Dextrox handed the paper containing the spell over to the chief. He thanked Dextrox and then he handed it to the trainer that works in the Barracks. Chief Sarius then beckoned Dextrox to follow him. Dextrox was led to the Elixir storages.

"I want to give you something Dextrox." announced Chief Sarius

"Cool," said Dextrox excitedly, "What is it?"

"I want to give you 300 liters of Elixir as a reward for finding the spell to tame Goblins so fast." Chief Sarius exclaimed. He then commanded a few villagers to get the 300 liters of Elixir into a container.

"Thanks!" Dextrox said

Then the chief said, "And we have also developed a sort of banking system. We will record the amount of Elixir or Gold you own so you don't have to store it."

"That sounds quite interesting." admitted Dextrox

"How much Elixir do you already have?" asked Chief Sarius

"Ummm..." thought Dextrox, "I think I have 750 liters of Elixir including the Elixir you just gave me."

"Ok," Chief Sarius said slowly, "Hey Mike, Bob and Jiggy!"

"Yes?" the villagers replied

"Can you follow Mr. Dextrox here to help him get the 450 liters of Elixir out of his Laboratory and into the storages. Then record that Mr. Dextrox here now currently owns 750 liters of Elixir." Chief Sarius commanded.

Dextrox calmly walked back to his Laboratory. He sat outside his Laboratory in the grass. He sighed and breathed in the warm midday air. The sun was high in the sky. The clouds were flying through the sky like the fluffy sheep prancing in their paddocks. Dextrox looked at the livestock that the village owned. Dextrox felt the faint thumping of the pickaxes and rumbling of drills coming from the Gold Mines. Dextrox heard the splotching of the Elixir being pumped out of the ground. He heard the chatter and clapping of the villagers and he also heard the banging coming from Jeb's hammer. He heard the swaying of the trees in the forest. Dextrox sighed and closed his eyes. Then he drifted to sleep.

He was woken up with a large flash of light. He scrambled up on his feet. The light faded away and the whole world looked white. The trees were covered with white and spruce trees were popping out of the ground. The spruce trees had lots of colorful lightings and decorations on them. Dextrox looked up and saw a large sled being led by Minions flying over the village. Chief Sarius was walking towards him.

"Is this a dream?" asked Dextrox.

"Hahaha," Chief Sarius laughed, "No it isn't. This is a phenomenon known as _Winter_."

"What is _Wintr_?" Dextrox asked

"Not _Wintr_ but_ W-I-N-T-E-R_," Sarius explained, "It is when a substance called snow falls from the sky..."

"Why?" Dextrox interrupted

"We believe it comes from the mystical god _SUPERCELL (Get it?)_." Chief Sarius explained.

"Ohhh..." Dextrox said trying to understand

"To put it simply, _SUPERCELL _is the creator of our universe. It can choose whatever happens and whenever something happens. For example The mystical Lava Hound was created in a volcano by it's will." Chief Sarius told Dextrox

"Why is _SUPERCELL _an 'it'" inquired Dextrox

"No one knows it's real gender so we call _SUPERCELL _an it." Chief Sarius said

"Cool," Dextrox exclaimed, "What was that sled though?"

"That was a retired barbarian who was called Santoi Clauis," Chief Sarius explained, "Now he changed his name to Santa Claus."

"Awesome!" Dextrox exclaimed excitedly

"Well, I have to go. Have to make our other builder Max so he can make a special trap called the Santa Strike. Be seeing you!" Chief Sarius announced

"Bye!" Dextrox replied

Well this is new Dextrox thought. _Very new_.

* * *

**Extremely sorry for the wait. I haven't been on FanFiction for some time and when I started writing this chapter I had a lack of ideas and a bad headache. Hopefully you like this and give ideas! I will ponder them when you give them to me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Dextrox yawned. It was a new morning. The second morning of _Winter_ to be precise. Dextrox thought of staying in his cosy bed where it was nice and warm. Or he could go out into the crisp morning air. He sighed and go out of bed. His legs started shivering. He quickly walked and put on his white cloak. Dextrox primitively lit the fire. He was too tired to cast even a simple spell. He sat near the fire enjoying it's warmth. Knock, knock, knock. Someone was by the Laboratory's door. Dextrox reluctantly left the fire and opened the door. It was Chief Sarius.

"Hi Dextrox." Chief Sarius said in his business tone.

"It's cold today isn't it?" asked Dextrox.

"Yes it is," Chief Sarius said, "But I have a job for you."

"Oh," Dextrox exclaimed, "What would you like me to do?"

"Sorry I am really busy but I have this." Chief Sarius said pulling a scroll out of his blue and red robe.

"Hmm?" inquired Dextrox

"Here. Take this scroll. It has everything you need to know on it." the chief said hastily

"Bye!" said Dextrox shaking Chief Sarius's hands.

"Good luck!" congratulated Chief Sarius as he walked towards the Town Hall where apparently a fight had broken loose.

Dextrox closed the door to keep the precious heat inside. Then he sat near the ever warming fire. He sighed as he opened the scroll. It was handwritten by the chief in his wonderful handwriting.

_Dear Dextrox,_

_As I may have told you I am really busy. I have been preparing Goblins to be tamed. soon they will be and we can fill up our storages. But I need your help. If you can utilize the speed of a Goblin, the strength of a Barbarian and the cunning of an Archer and put it together in one troop. I will fund your Academy till you become level 3. I will be sorry to see you go. All of us here in our village. But time must go on and friends will come and go. You might see me sometime. But I do not know if we can be friends._

_Will give you 2,000 liters of Elixir as a budget. Any leftover Elixir will be yours to keep. So is the 750 liters of Elixir you already own. I hope to get it in one month but if you must go over then it is fine though it is most preferably 1 month._

_Your Chief,_

_Sarius_

Dextrox felt something inside him that he hadn't felt since the Academy. He felt tears. Dextrox still remembered his friend Quatim. He always made jokes that lightened up Dextrox's mood whenever he was feeling stressed or down. He always cared for Dextrox when Dextrox most needed it. He had been with him every moment of Dextrox's Academy life. Dextrox could never have anyone as close as Quatim ever again. Dextrox knew that Quatim was moved to a village with a level 7 Town Hall when he had been moved to a level 4 one.

Dextrox felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. They dropped onto his lap. He started sobbing. He had new friends now. He was about to lose them too! Dextrox sobbed so hard he fainted.

Dextrox woke up. His eyes were still wet from his crying. He looked out of a window. It was getting dark. Dextrox also noticed the fire had gone out. He slowly walked back to his bed. He didn't bother washing. Nor did h want to eat. He needed some rest. Dextrox put his head on the fluffy white pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep not to long later

Dextrox woke up the next morning with a groan. He didn't want to get up. Well at least not in the cold. He even shivered under his blankets. That's how cold he was. Dextrox quickly got out of bed and then quickly put on a thick wool coat. He walked over to the fireplace and he willed fire to appear in his hands. Then he threw it towards a small log next to his fireplace. It caught on fire easily. Dextrox quickly put the log and some more pieces of wood in the fireplace. Warmth filled the air as the fire crackled and grew bigger. Dextrox prepared himself some dinner. Dextrox still had the memories in his head but he felt better now that he reflected on them. Dextrox had prepared himself some toast. He had toasted his bread with the classic fire spell. "_Toastix Briesd_". Dextrox enjoyed the bread while sitting by his fireplace. He sighed. He quickly finished his toast and then he decided to have a walk outside to get some fresh air. He had a walk to the outskirts of the clearing. He looked in the woods and saw a boar sniffling through the undergrowth. It spotted Dextrox looking at it and ran away. Dextrox walked back to the village. He sighed with content. He knew that we would enjoy his last days here. He made sure that he was going to live them to the fullest. He was going to enjoy his last days here as much as he could. No moment would be wasted. He made certain that this last project was going to be a _good_ one.


	7. Chapter 7: Provisions

Dextrox woke up early that morning. He looked out of his window. The sky was as black as the eyes of a Minion. He stood up in the chilly air. Dextrox looked at the letter that he had placed next to his bedside then he remembered the project he had to complete. Dextrox got right to work. He first prepared his work table. He got some empty flasks and put them aside for now. He found what he was looking for. It was a book that showed all the information known to wizard-kind. He had gotten this as a gift from his parents. They had given him this gift before he went to the Alchemist Academy. This was his reminder of them. He remembered fond memories of his parents. They were never strict. Dextrox realized that he was straying from work. Dextrox read through the book and found the qualities of the Barbarian, Archer and Goblin.

_Barbarian_

_The bBrbarian is a ruthless mad man who will destroy anything in his or her path. A Barbarian has a lot of muscle power for its size. But not a high amount of brain power. It has the IQ of a snail. It gets it's raw strength from pure E2. Also known as pure Elixir. Approximately 5 liters have to be crudely injected into a villager to give it the strength of a Barbarian. Male villagers respond better towards the Elixir than females do._

_Average statistics compared to a average villager: (Level 1)_

_Strength: 246%_

_Stamina: 203%_

_Speed: 138%_

_Evasiveness: 57%_

_Intelligence: 2%_

_Archer_

_The Archer is a cunning and resourceful offender. They are quick, stealthy and smart. They have specially tuned senses that can detect even the faintest of things. The Archer requires 10 liters of Elixir. The arrows shafts and arrow tips of the Archer's arrows are made of hardened Elixir. Their arrows are one of the reasons that the Archer is so deadly. Females are proven to have better skill in archery than the male subjects._

_Average statistics compared to a average villager: (Level 1)_

_Strength: 139%_

_Stamina: 198%_

_Speed: 240%_

_Evasiveness: 120%_

_Intelligence: 236%_

_Goblin_

_The Goblin is one of the sworn enemies of mankind. They are quick, ruthless and have an eye for gold. They are tamed by a special spell. It is different for every village. They won't stop at anything to steal that golden coin out of your pocket. If you want them to be at maximum speed you must inject 4 liters of Elixir into it's blood stream. Use 10 liters of Elixir and merge it into it's bag. The last liter should be given to give it a thirst for Elixir. The best subjects are Goblins captured from the Goblin kingdom._

_Average statistics compared to a average villager: (Level 1)_

_Strength: 158%_

_Stamina: 209%_

_Spped 304%_

_Evasiveness: 6%_

_Intelligence: 54%_

Dextrox closed his book. He needed to give the speed and lust for loot of a Goblin, the cunning and accuracy of an Archer and the destructive force of a Barbarian. Dextrox pondered in thought. He got some papers and started writing some calculations because he needed to find out what things he needed and the amount of Elixir that was needed. Dextrox spent the whole morning calculating possibilities of what the Elixir consumption should be and how he would create the creature. Dextrox only paused to have a bite to eat. Dextrox sadly realized that he had no food left. Not even a single crumb. Dextrox left for the Town Hall. He overheard the grumbling of Jeb.

"I flippin' hate that the chief! Made me make a new upgrade to the Archer Towers. I really want to whack his tiny skull into pieces!" Jeb complained.

Dextrox walked past quickly not wanting to capture the attention of Jeb. Especially not in his current mood.

"Hey Dextrox!"

Dextrox sighed and turned towards Jeb.

"Yes?" asked Dextrox

"Why does the chief treat you so well?" demanded Jeb

"I don't know..." Dextrox admitted

"Because your his baby," Jeb taunted, "Everyone is his baby. Hah! All his little baby!"

"Uh..." Dextrox began

"Yeah!" Jeb interrupted, "Go cry to mommy!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOMMY!?" a voice demanded. It was Chief Sarius.

"N-n-no one..." Jeb stammered

"WELL IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ME!" Sarius shouted, "OR YOUR PAY WOULD HAVE GONE DOWN THE DRAIN!"

Dextrox heard Jeb gulp. He realized that Jeb was not as tough as he seemed.

"Come with me Dextrox." Chief Sarius said coldly. He was in a horrible mood.

Dextrox could not reply to that. He looked at his toes and followed the chief. They walked to the outskirts of the village.

Chief Sarius took a deep breath. Then he spoke, "I apologize for the outburst back there. It's just that some of our guards ware drunk and they let 4 Goblins sneak by. We just lost 300,000 golden coins."

"Oh." Dextrox replied stupidly.

"Well," Chief Sarius said with a sigh, "There's nothing to do to get the gold back now... What do you want?"

"I needed some food. I don't have anymore left." Dextrox answered honestly.

"Go to the Town Hall and ask the head villager Alex to bring some food to your Laboratory. And say you have my permission. He should trust you. If he doesn't come back and fetch me." Chief Sarius explained.

"Ok thanks." Dextrox thanked as he walked towards the Town Hall which was on the other side of the village.

Dextrox made sure he took the route away from Jeb. Dextrox knew that both Chief Sarius and Jeb were both in bad moods today. He really hoped that they would have calmed down by the following day. Dextrox arrived at the Town Hall after a solid 20 minutes of walking. The route he took was the longer one but the safer one. He knocked on the doors of the Town Hall and saw Alex open the door.

"Yes?" he asked

"I need some provisions," Dextrox explained, "You see I am running low on fo.."

"No-one asks for no-nothing without the chief's permission." Alex rudely interrupted.

"I did get his permiss..." Dextrox said.

"Oh yea?" demanded Alex, "Where is it?"

"He..." Dextrox tried to say before he was interrupted again.

"See you don't have it! Now get out of here!" Alex shouted

Alex slammed the door in Dextrox's face. Dextrox knew that Alex had gone one step to far. Dextrox banged on the door furiously. Alex opened up.

"You still?" Alex demanded, "Truck and Bull!"

"Yes?" answered two Barbarians who were guarding the inside of the Town Hall.

"Get this man out of here!" Alex commanded.

"But.." one of the Barbarians said in confusion.

"What?" demanded Alex.

"He's the Alchemist that the chief hired..." stammered the Barbarian.

"Com'n Truck! Its not like we are going to kill him." said the second Barbarian. It sounded like he was trying to convince him self more than Truck.

"Ok Bull, you're right." admitted Truck

"Just get him out of here!" shouted Alex. He was bouncing up and down.

Dextrox was not idle during this conversation. He had been silently chanting a spell. The two Barbarians approached with caution knowing something was wrong. Dextrox then released his spell. The legs of the two Barbarians turned to stone. Then Dextrox quickly chanted another spell and unleashed it towards Alex. Ropes came out of nowhere and tied Alex up.

"You little..." Alex began.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" a loud voice boomed over the Town Hall. It was Chief Sarius.

"You see Chief Sarius..." Alex began.

"Let me tell you" Dextrox interrupted.

"I was about to ask for some food before Alex here interrupted me and said that I was not allowed to ask for anything without you around. I wanted to say that you gave me permission but he still ignored me. Then he slammed the door on me. I knocked on the door again and then Alex was annoyed. He commanded two Barbarians to throw me away. I turned their legs to stone. It is a temporary spell mind you. Then I tied up Alex so that I could properly talk to him." Dextrox recounted.

Chief Sarius went into deep thought for a few seconds. Then he said, "Get your food Dextrox and can you remove the stone from Truck's and Bull's legs?"

Dextrox chanted another spell. After a few seconds he sent a bright burst of light towards Truck and Bull. The stone from their legs disappeared leaving their normal legs behind. Then he overheard Chief Sarius commanding the Barbarians to untie Alex and to bring him to his private chamber. Dextrox asked Max, another villager, to get some food and to help deliver it to the Laboratory. They began the 25 minute walk to the Laboratory and while they were walking Dextrox made sure to hide behind his crate of food once they walked past Jeb. Dextrox had enough craziness for today but luckily for Dextrox, Jeb had gone in the opposite direction to go get more supplies from the storages. Dextrox and Max finally arrived at the Laboratory. They unloaded all the provisions into a small cellar under the Laboratory to store it. Dextrox thanked Max. He gave Max a small tip for helping him. Max's eyes opened in surprise as he got 150 gold coins! Max bowed in gratitude and jogged back to the Town Hall. Dextrox watched him running back to the Town Hall like a cheetah. Probably because he is over-excited Dextrox reckoned as he closed the door to the Laboratory. He sat down on his stool and then thought for a few seconds. Then he went to the cellar and got a nice beautiful loaf of bread. Dextrox cut a nice thin slice of it and then he quickly gobbled it down. He felt it settle into his stomach. His feeling of hungriness disappeared instantly. He looked out of the small oval shaped window. He saw the sun setting. Already Dextrox wondered but his internal clock knew that it was just him thinking that time went so slowly. He walked to his bed and reflected on his day and then fell asleep quickly after. Another day in a flash, Dextrox thought, in a _flash_.

* * *

**Hi all! This was probably my longest chapter yet! (I actually know it is...) 1,711 words of story and a few extra words for this note. I will be trying to make new chapters. I love praise. Its good. But I need some constructive criticism. It should be _constructive _please. I will be busy playing Metroid! Though I have to find Metroid Prime Trilogy first... I'll tell you how it will go soon! Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is completed 99.99%. I only need to scan the Leviathan Infant. Then I completed the game! Wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ashes

**Sad news everyone. A fellow author might not be with us for a few months as he put it. Lets wish him the best of luck so that he can come back to FanFiction! This chapter is dedicated to Bouncyball2002.**

* * *

Dextrox checked over his calculations to make sure that they were accurate. Dextrox then opened a cupboard which he stored some of his stuff in and took out a few potion flasks. He also took out the potion that he had made for the Goblin taming project. It was the potion that had a drop of Dark Elixir inside. Dextrox placed them onto the table and thought, How do I start? He sat there pondering how to start a project like this. He sat there on his small spruce wooden stool. Dextrox's mind was full of mathematics from the checking of his calculations for the project. After a few minutes Dextrox was experiencing a severe case of a rare block called _Alchemist's Block_. _Alchemist's Block _is the term used to describe the lack of ideas that an Alchemist could get when he, she or it could not think of anything that could help their current project. Dextrox groaned in frustration. He could not get any ideas to pop into his head. He tried everything to get the stupid _Alchemist's __Block_ out of his head but all his efforst ended in vain. Even his calming spells didn't have much effect. Dextrox gave up so he flopped onto his bunk and sat there trying to battle the _Alchemist's Block_. Dextrox groaned in frustration. He was groaning and rolling on his bed. He wanted a distraction, and he got one.

The Town Hall bell was ringing! Dextrox heard a yell, "RAID!" Dextrox quickly initiated his raid drill by quickly hiding all his belongings in the secure basement of the Laboratory. He then looked out of the door of his Laboratory. He saw a battalion of Barbarians charging at him! Dextrox prepared a electric spell to throw at the barbarians. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Dextrox heard a voice yell. Dextrox saw it too, it was a flying heck of a beast. It's wings were beating wildly. It spewed fire at the village. The villagers screamed in horror as they got fatal or near fatal burns. Dextrox remembered a picture of one of these beasts. It was a mythical D_ragon_! Dextrox gulped as he remembered a story that he was told when he was young by his parents.

_Once there was a village high up in the hills of the world. They had Elixir veins that overflowed and Gold Mines which were lined in pure gold. Dark Elixir spewed out of the hill at rates un-calculable to them. Their protectors, undefeatable. Their army's power, unstoppable. Until one day. The sun was high above them. They were living life to their fullest. But the Earth did not like all the Elixir, Dark Elixir and Gold being taken out of it. The Earth called out to the god Supercell to beg the village gone. At first Supercell did not want to but as they became too pampered with their lives, they forgot to give their weekly tribute to it. Supercell was mad and ordered the Earth to turn the place into a wasteland. Earth controlled the weather to make it harsh for the villagers there. The clouds hailed upon the village. Tornadoes and hurricanes battered the village. Earthquakes crushed the remains of the once beautiful village. After the torment that the Earth had created, the surviving villagers were relieved to be alive. But Supercell was not done with them yet. It summoned all his power and brought forth a creature from his imagination that would destroy the village. It created something to blow the village to smithereens. He had created the end to the village. The horrendous and terrifying creature was called a Dragon. It burned through all the remains of the village and killed the remaining villagers there. The whole place was turned into ashes as the defenses of the village were unable to destroy the Dragons. These Dragons were called the Master Dragons. 10 Master Dragons in all and the King Dragon. The King Dragon is the ruler of all the Dragons. It's name is Drago. It turned the village into it's nest and it fed on all the Elixir there. The Earth was commanded by Supercell to retract the Dark Elixir veins there. If that was not one then the Dragon race would soon overpower the Earth. None know the location of this mountain but human-kind are still searching, in order to defeat the majestic King Dragon._

Dextrox stood there, frozen in shock. His legs and arms just could not move but he felt a tugging feeling that made him want to jump to the side. His body then instinctively dived to the side. Behind him where he just stood a few moments ago was a flashing and shiny bronze sword. The barbarian squad had caught up to him. He quickly jumped out of the way of the barbarians who were starting to surround him. As he jumped to the side saw something on the edge of the woods. It looked like a cloaked man. As if he wanted to be anomynous. Dextrox's attention was pulled back to the current state of importance. The barbarians were tightening their circle. They got closer to him step by step. Their mad grins were displayed on their face like blood on snow. Then, when Dextrox was about to lose all hope a loud roar flooded the valley. The mysterious man at the edge of the woods had roared to his barbarians. They sneered at Dextrox and turned to run back into the woods but some were straggling behind. The Dragon which had burnt most of the village had also retreated. Suddenly a amazing burst of light enveloped the village. The straggling troops turned into gravestones. These gravestones were worth about 20 liters of Elixir each. Dextrox saw that this shimmering shield stayed up until dissipating a few seconds later. In it's place was a super thin, glass like wall. But Dextrox had seen this sort of wall before. It was called a _Shield,_ the Alchemist Academy also had one. They usually came after a battle. Supercell doesn't want to many villagers to die because of a raid. So it put up a limit to how long you can battle. Gems can be given as tribute to Supercell so that it can make a _Shield_ over the village without the expense of a raid. But a weaker village like the one Dextrox was working in did not have a brilliant Gem production.

Dextrox stood up and walked to the Town Hall. His sense of adrenaline was slowly lessening. He started to feel a numbness in his leg. He realized that an Archer had shot him without him noticing but the arrow shaft had broken off leaving only the arrow head in his calf. He squirmed as he tried to pull out the arrow head from his leg. He sat down and groaned in the pain of the removal of the arrow head. The arrow head had hooks on them that stayed in the flesh so it would be hard and extremely painful to remove. Dextrox resorted to a tactic of pulling then waiting then pulling and waiting. Eventually he was able to remove the arrow head that was buried deep within his leg. The ashes of the grass all around him were covered in Dextrox's blood. Dextrox used a spell to seal up the wound. He then boosted his immune system so that he could produse blood more quickly and so he could battle any infection that would reside in his wound. He stood up and was a bit woozy from the blood loss. He staggered on to the now burnt down location of the Town Hall. He limped past a few villagers who were covered in near fatal burns. Dextrox felt all the sadness and loss in the air.

A few tears came from his eyes as he walked past many dead villagers. Some he recognized some he didn't. Dextrox thought of what they would be doing. Buying wheat, eggs, bread or selling their products. Dextrox felt saddened by the extreme loss his village has sustained. The storages, fully looted, the houses, totally destroyed, the farms, all ruined. The smoke was still burning from the fire the Dragon had caused. He arrived at the Town Hall. The whole place was in ruins. The whole thing was in little stone pieces on the ground. Jeb, who was severely injured, was working on rebuilding. But he did not look like he was in the mood to. He looked, _sad_. Dextrox knew something was wrong and he turned around a stone pillar.

"Oh no..." Dextrox said. Those were the first words he had said since the raid. He walked towards the bodies.

Dextrox saw a few of the survivaing villagers surrounding the bodies. They were mourning for their deaths. Dextrox came close by. Jeb had stopped working and came up to Dextrox. His eyes were full of tears. Dextrox also started tearing up. They went to a hill and buried the bodies. The largest gravestone read,

**_R.I.P_**

**_Our glorious Chief_**

**_Chief Sarius, _****_Let him rest here, and may his spirit roam the universe with his ancestory._**

**_Rest in peace, Chief Sarius, live happily._**

Dextrox realized how much Chief Sarius meant to him during his funeral. Even Jeb was sad. All the surviving villagers came. But one. Alex, who was the only one who got to safety, did not attend his funeral.

Dextrox left his funeral after about a hour of mourning for his death. As he was walking to a undefined area. He heard a loud voice coming from the remains of the Town Hall. It was Alex, and he was rallying the survivors.

"Attention everyone!" Alex boomed

Everyone looked at the Head Villager.

"I have an announcement to make." Alex declared

"What is that announcement, you double-crosser for not letting anyone else into the basement of the Town Hall?" Jeb demanded

The villagers gasped. That was why the Chief was now dead.

"If I didn't then I would have died!" Alex declared displaying his narcissism.

"Let me at him!" Jeb said as he was held back by Dextrox and another villager who Dextrox did not meet before. Dextrox thanked the villager without using words as Dextrox's leg was still a bit numb.

"So now," Alex started leaving a pause for suspense, "I declare myself Chief!"

"I was his Head Villager so I automatically get Chief position." Alex explained to the villagers

"Unless someone challenges you!" Jeb shouted, "And that's what I am going to do!"

Alex seemed a bit unsure of the challenge. He quickly hid his confusion because he realized he didn't want to show weakness to Jeb, "Lets do this Jeb. Heads will roll. But not in my direction..."

Clang, Clang, Clang. A bell was ringing. It was the Town Hall bell. It had been salvaged from the remains of the Town Hall and was now hung onto a frame which was very crude due to the burns but worked fine. A makeshift arena had been placed for the competition, which was a fight to the death. On the west side stood Jeb and on the East, Alex. Alex had taken the only full body armor from the Town Hall's basement. Jeb only had his regular clothing plus a thick leather jacket. Dextrox sat on Jeb's side with only a few other villagers. Most villagers sat on the side of Alex. Not because they liked him more but because they didn't have much hope for Jeb. Jeb had made an announcement Dextrox before the battle. 'If I win it will be great, but if I lose at least I don't have to serve under that traitor.' Dextrox knew that if Jeb lost he would be sent away because of the food incident. Alex had lost all of his dignity due to that experience. Now Alex had been given a sword by his companion. Dextrox watched closely. Alex and his partner were discussing some sort of tactic. Dextrox kept his guard up. He also told Jeb to keep his guard up and his morale up as well. A villager who used to work with Chief Sarius as his messenger explained the rule. The rule was that it was a fight to the death.

Thunder clouds were rolling in the sky. Rain poured onto the battlefield. Jeb and Alex locked eye contact. Alex had a smug grin on his face while Jeb didn't show any facial expression.

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" yelled the judge.

Jeb and Alex charged...

* * *

**I am saving the fight for next chapter. It will make something to look forward to! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Bouncyball2002 still needs to make his full return. Lets all hope he comes back soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: End of Part One

**Sorry everyone! I didn't know that people developed such a emotional connection to Chief Sarius! The resoning behind this is because I had to make a good 'conversion' so Dextrox could do what I wanted him to. I don't want one village to be too powerful either with such a low Town Hall level...**

* * *

Jeb dodged the sword of Alex in the nick of time. But Alex was hit by a full body ram into the chest. Dextrox was cheering for Jeb! Jeb used his builder skills to dodge any overhead sword slices. This was because Jeb was experienced with dodging any debris if it fell from the top of something. Alex grunted with effort as he kept tring to swing at Jeb. Jeb seemed to be doing well but his luck started wavering! Some of Alex's sword slices hit his leather jacket and dug deep. Luckily those sword slices didn't dig too deep into his skin. Jeb didn't do much damage to Alex though. His hammer was not big enough to shatter Alex's bones. All Jeb could do was dodge. The dark clouds started pouring. The whole arena became muddy in under a minute. Jeb and Alex were starting to sink a bit into the ground. Jeb's face was twisted into a expression of determination and fear. Alex's face was not visible under his helmet but Dextrox guessed that it was pure hatred that was displayed on Alex's face. They were now circling each other. Dextrox saw Alex do a slight, near unnoticeable nod in the direction in his assistant. Alex's assistant nodded and grinned back. He drew a dagger and ran towards Jeb. Dextrox yelled on the top of his voice, "JEB! WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Jeb turned around and saw Alex's assistant two meters away now with the dagger pointed towards Jeb's heart. "Noooooooooooooo!" Dextrox yelled.

The dagger made contact with Jeb's skin. It was like Usain Bolt, nearing the finish line. Jeb didn't stand a chance. The tip had now pierced the skin and was now going to hit the heart! Life seemed to slow down to a crawl. Jeb knew he was doomed. Slowly a grin was creeping up on Alex's face. The dagger was now centimeters away from Jebs heart. It seemed as if nothing could save him. How wrong could that be? The skies split open! A lightning bolt of near impossible proportions hit the assistant of Alex. His assistant recoiled in the pain making the dagger slip out of the would only millimeters from Jeb's heart. Black shadows descended from the skies. Alex's assistant was enveloped in these shadows and then pulled up into the air. The villagers gasped at the shadows. A mysterious portal opened revealing a dark realm full of creatures beyond imagination. Alex's assistant was thrown into this portal and almost instantly after being thrown in, the portal closed. The smile of Alex faded and a evil hatred spawned upon his face. He turned to Jeb who was on the floor, clutching his wound.

"I will end you!" Alex warned

"Go ahead, JERK!" Jeb screamed as he stood up, "Lets see what ya' got!"

"You will die now!" Alex screamed on the top of his voice.

"Kill me. At least I wont have to put up with anymore of your stinky face again! You horrible, scum loving, ugly begging bottom licker!" Jeb said tauntingly.

Those were his last words as Alex, blinded by rage, plunged his sword at Jeb's throat. Jeb's body fell to the floor. The floor was eagerly sipping at the blood that was leaking from his body. Dextrox sat there in shock, unable to do anything. Jeb, his friend, was dead. It happened so fast Dextrox was barely able to get his mind around it. He was dead. Not alive. Dead.

Dextrox stood there. Unable to move. Alex was cheering in the background but only his best followers were cheering along with him. The rest were preparing themselves for an experience of near slavery. Dextrox barely noticed this. His mind could only process one thing: Jeb is dead. Dextrox had nowhere to go. He knew that the Academy would not be able to accept him back. They just didn't have any room for him. He would have to find a new village himself. Alone. Jeb was dead. No company to help him. Jeb was dead. Dextrox mentally struggled to be able to focus but it was a losing battle.

-A few hours later-

"I, Alex, will beome our new Chief!" Alex declared.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" roared his main supporters.

"Alex," declared the only surviving village elder, "If you are to become Chief you must have an item of power!"

Alex scoffed and pulled out a shining platinum plated, golden sword. The audience wooed at the beautiful looking sword. It caught the sunlight quite well.

"Is this an item with enough power for you?" Alex dared

"Alex, our new Chief, May the power of Elixir led you to victory!" the elder said.

"Bow down before me!" Alex commanded the elder

The elder bowed down before Alex.

Alex turned to the crowd and said, "May this be a reminder to all of you. Do not disrespect me or you will face the consequences!"

On that mark he raised his sword and stabbed it into the back of the elder. The elder screamed in a mix of extreme horror and massive pain. Suddenly the screaming stopped and Alex took his sword out. The elder dropped down dead on the floor. The crowd gasped in horror at the dead body of the elder.

"NOW GO!" Alex yelled

The villagers scattered leaving only Alex, his followers and the dead elder there. Alex told his followers to follow him. 'Time to finish some over due tasks...' he had said to the followers. They were headed for the Laboratory.

Dextrox meanwhile was in the Laboratory quickly packing up his things. He knew that Alex would be coming for him soon. He didn't have much to take. He took a drawing of hi and his parents, a few books, some tools, the goblin taming project potion, a few important papers of notes, some food and a small canteen of water. He also snuck in a small jar of Elixir, about 50 gold coins and Jeb's Hammer. He had smuggled it out of the arena so he could keep a memory of him and Chief Sarius. He quickly made way for the back door. As he was about halfway in opening the bolts he heard the front door burst open. Alex and his gang were here! Dextrox desperately struggled against the bolts. He was panicking. The last and biggest bolt was all that was left. Dextrox heard Alex and his followers coming closer! They were only 2 rooms away! Dextrox struggled against the bolt but it wouldn't open! It was rusted and it wouldn't budge.

"Here you are!" said a evil voice. It was Alex, and he had caught up with Dextrox.

Dextrox noticed the smug smile on Alex's face.

"He, he, he..." Alex laughed.

Dextrox gritted his teeth. Alex's companions had swords with them. But they were still undrawn. Dextrox didn't want to take his chances at struggling at the bolt again for the fear of getting a sword in his back. He was breathing rapidly. His heart rate skyrocketed.

"My dear Dextrox..." Alex began, "Do you remember when you EMBARRESED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!?"

"Y-Yes..." Dextrox said trying to keep his voice calm

"I dearly think that I should have revenge." Alex said, "Seems fair?"

"Uhhh" Dextrox stammered

"Thank you for voicing your opinion" Alex said sarcastically, "But I still think that you should... DIE!"

Alex put on his evil smile and walked away. His followers drew their swords. Dextrox quickly turned to try to bust the lock. Life seemed to go in slow motion again. The bolt which was stuck and the swords which were now almost pulled out of their sheaths. Dextrox was panicking uncontrollably. The lock just didn't want to budge. The followers of Alex lunged at Dextrox. They were coming at him with speed the bolt was still stuck. Dextrox pulled and pulled. The swords were closer than ever. Suddenly, CLICK, the bolt opened and the door flung open. Dextrox fell to the floor with a thud. The swordsmen flew over him and crashed face first into the grassy floor. Dextrox scrambled up and ran away. He ran to the edge of the clearing and stopped. Alex's followers had been knocked unconscious. Dextrox took one more look at the half burnt village and sighed. Then he turned to the Shield. It was shimmering as if it were opening in front of him. He looked into the dense forest past the Shield. He took a deep breath and plunged deep into it's unknowns...

* * *

**Hi all! If you noticed this is the end. But not of Life in the Lab! This is the end of Part One! I will upload Part Two as I write it but in a different story. I will add a link to this story so just wait for a new story! See you there! Remember to R&amp;R for the whole story! Remember that reviews motivate me to write more! Special thanks to Bouncyball2002 for helping to motivate my last chapters! Congratulations!**

**Tnx,**

**T.B.K.**


End file.
